hennekofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukushi Tsutsukakushi
Tsukushi Tsutsukakushi is the third heroine in the The Hentai Prince and the Stony Cat series. She is also Tsukiko's older sister and the president of the track and field club. Appearance Tsukushi has sapphire-like eyes and long dark hair which is mostly drawn back and tied at the back of her head. Unlike her petite younger sister, Tsukushi is rather tall and has sizeable breasts. She is usually depicted wearing her track and field uniform.She is considered beautiful and attractive. Personality Tsukushi is a serious girl and overprotective about her little sister. In the beginning of the story, she admires Yōto for his eagerness to join the club activity, and even believes him to act as a pervert because he is under too much pressure. She is deeply in love with her little sister Tsukiko to the point that she wants to marry her. She may also have Tsukiko's "feelings" as she ate a meat bun containing all of Tsukiko's expressions. Biography Background Ever since she was young, Tsukushi has loved and cared for her younger sister, Tsukiko. Until the age of three, Tsukushi and Tsukiko would always spend time together with their mother, Tsukasa. After the death of their father, the two siblings were sent to Italy by their grandparents, leaving their mother in Japan. Years later, they returned to Japan to have a meeting with their mother at a hotel, however, Tsukasa failed to show up. Immediately, the siblings personally visited their old mansion and met the two versions of Yōto, the young and the old. Tsukushi immediately demanded to hand over their mother to her as she proclaims her distaste of their mother's absence. Suddenly, Tsukushi began throwing pebbles at the Yōtos and one these pebbles strikes Tsukasa, resulting in her head bleeding. Before Tsukasa can approach her daughter, Tsukushi harshly runs off. The following day, as Tsukushi and Tsukiko were about to leave the hotel they were staying in, the older Yōto appeared before them and persuaded Tsukushi to come and visit their mother once again and she reluctantly agreed. Arriving at the mansion, Yōto dresses the siblings with the clothes made by their mother by hand and tells them that Tsukasa had always hoped to see her daughters once again. Knowing this, Tsukushi and Tsukiko immediately appear before their ill mother. Tsukushi laments on wanting to have memories with her mother. The younger Yōto criticizes Tsukushi's personality but nonetheless, offers to her his precious memories with Tsukasa for their sake by wishing to the Cat God, leaving the current Yōto forgetful of the past memories he had with Tsukasa and Emi as both the old Yōto and Tsukiko returned to their respective time. At some point, Tsukasa died of some unknown cause, leaving Tsukushi to take care of her younger sister while still carrying the precious memories she had with her mother that Yōto once possessed. Meanwhile, Tsukushi continues to love Tsukiko as she constanly took pictures of her in secret. Afterwards, Tsukushi prayed to the Cat God into making amends with Tsukiko after she and the latter got into an argument. The Cat God grants her wish by giving her tools into making the infamous Stony Cat, which Tsukushi used as an apology gift for Tsukiko. Present As the years goes by, Tsukushi's love for Tsukiko drastically increased to the point where she wanted to marry her. Eventually, she formulated a plan of going to the University of Alabama, where incest is legal, and decided to cut her sibling relationship with Tsukiko by acting cold towards her. At the same time, she became the president of a track and field club in a school where Yōto is also a member. The Pervert and the Stony Cat As president of the track and field club, Tsukushi was made into choosing her successor. Tsukushi immediately nominates Yōto, whom she sees as a dedicated member of the club. Unable to express his true intentions, Yōto gladly accepts Tsukushi's proposition. The next day; noticing Yōto's absense during morning practice, Tsukushi immediately scolds Yōto after meeting him. Because of his wish to the stony cat, Yōto expresses his pervert thoughts towards Tsukushi's attire, much to her shock, but gladly, doesn't end up beating Yōto thinking that the latter is under too much pressure and advises him to rest. The Fairy Doesn't Get Mad While taking her club members to an arcade, Tsukushi stumbles on both Yōto and Tsukiko. Thinking the two are having a date, a furious Tsukushi forces Yōto and Tsukiko to storm off, along with Tsukushi's club members, much to Tsukushi's distress. How to Bring Down the Breezy King Tsukushi is being confronted by Yōto as Tsukushi states that she intends to cut off her relationship with Tsukiko and adds that her emotionless state isn't connected to the Stony Cat. Immediately, Yōto later admits that she loves Tsukiko as his younger sister, leading Tsukiko to reveal that she loves Tsukiko, albeit in a romantic way, and her dream of marrying her, a dream which Tsukiko quickly shots down. Tsukushi then calls out to the Stony Cat, who returns a meat bun containing all of Tsukiko's expressions, but Tsukiko decides to give it to Tsukushi instead. Goodbye, My Home As Yōto takes a bath at the Tsutsukakushi mansion without Tsukushi's knowledge, Tsukushi was flustered after she was approached by a naked Yōto. Shortly thereafter, Tsukushi refuses to let Yōto free from her grasp as she expresses her protest of letting Yōto stay at their house. After a short struggle, Tsukushi falls asleep as Yōto was able to hear Tsukushi sleep talking about her fears of Tsukiko leaving her. Some time later, Tsukushi caught Yōto inside the bathroom with a naked Tsukiko, leading to a chase until Yōto was able to hide in the mansion's warehouse. Relationships Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi She has a crush on Tsukiko. She wants to move to Massachusetts where incest is legal to marry Tsukiko. Tsukiko was sad when Tsukushi started ignoring her, however Tsukushi thought she had to go through marriage blues before entering marriage and thought Tsukiko was going through marriage blues as well. Yōto Yokodera She still cares about how Yōto takes care of her little sister and might consider him family since he spends the night at her house, she even shared a kiss with him in the cheeks when he came to explain to her that he does not have a younger brother. 'Younger Twin Yokodera' Tsukushi believes that there are two Yokoderas: One is the real Yōto Yokodera and the other his evil twin brother, who actually is the real Yōto. Disgusted by his perverted personality and probably envious as to how he spends a lot of time with Tsukiko, the Steel Queen wants to eliminate him. She also seduced him in order to win her sister's affection because she thinks she might lose her if she hangs out too much with him. Later in the series, Tsukushi develops feelings for the "Evil Twin Yokodera" and becomes flustered whenever she sees him. Quotes "It's the memories that matter. Be it fursuit or markings in a column, such clear and concise memories can't possibly fake." to Yokodera and Tsukiko Trivia *Tsukushi's CV Tamura Yukari is the singer of the anime's opening "Fantastic Future" *On the fourth light novel's cover, her shadow takes the form of a lion, which is likely a reference to her personality Gallery Anime TsukushiAnimeCharacterDesign.png|Tsukushi's anime character design Manga Light Novel Ｖｏｌｕｍｅ４.jpg|Tsukushi on the fourth light novel's cover TsukushiLightNovelDesign.gif|Tsukushi's light novel character design References Category:Characters